A. Baigozhin, Zh. Obshch. Khim. 43 (1973), 1408 (C.A. 79:66463r) describes the reaction of aminopropyl-trialkoxysilanes with alkylisothiocyanates which results in N,N'-disubstituted thioureas of the formula EQU (RO).sub.3 Si--(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --NH--CS--NH--R'
in which R=ethyl and R'=phenyl or allyl. These compounds are used for the modification of silicon-containing polymers and coatings.
A symmetrical N,N'-substituted compound is described by M. G. Voronkov et al. in Zh. Obshch. Khim, 54 (1984), 1098 (C.A. 101:192031j). It is obtained by reacting aminopropyltrialkoxysilanes with thiourea ((RO).sub.3 Si--(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --NH--CS--NH--(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --Si(OR).sub.3).
Published German Patent Application DE-OS 38 21 465 describes di- or polysubstituted organyloxysilyl-functional thioureas.
None of the compounds cited in the three publications mentioned has a further reactive group such as e.g. an amine group in addition to the hydrolyzable silyl group and the thiourea function.